Resident evil 5 Chapter 3-1
Guide Safe building The player starts off in an empty building, with a new weapon, BSAA emblem and items inside. Once your sorted in the building, head to the exit to continue the mission. Construction area When outside, you'll find constrctions and new enemy hostiles. There will be Majini with crossbows hiding to shoot. Soon Adjules will appear and then a gang of Majini will be encountered along with a Big man Majini. After that, you'll climb on one of the boxes to make your escape by entering the bridge. In order to procceed, you must cross the bridge but you are confronted by a Majini inside a Truck. He must be killed for the player to survive. Then once tooken out, more Majini will start to attack. Luckily, there are explosive barrels across the bridge to use against them. Then you must reach the bridge's end for the next area. Sewers You will then enter the sewers, first off in the beginning, five Adjules are ready to attack. The player must get to the other end of the sewers in order to continue their progress. Soon, you will see a couple of corpse of dead Majini. Soon some Kipepoes, (also known as flying B.O.W.S.) will pop out their bodies and attack. They are easy to kill but they only have one attack, latching on to the player. Then the last Majini will get up but before he could attack, his Kopepoe pops out and starts its attack. Once killed, continue your way by traveling down the other sewer which have no enemies. The port When exiting the sewers, Majini will be ready to attack. In order to get through the place you must enter the building nearby, shoot the key down from the dead BSAA agent, then unlock the gate with it. But they are some goodies inside the house. Once the gate is open, you must cross the path to get on the other side. More Majini will start to attack, including a Big man Majini, luckly, Kirk arrives as backup to fire them with his RPG. Get through the area there to continue. Then the player must assist jump to help his/her partener get up there. Then the other must follow the path to get to the door. Also you will see Kirk being attacked by a couple of Kipepeo's. Shanty town You will find yourself in a building where you'll be attacked by a Majini. Once elimenated, you must reach the top and assist Sheva/Chris in getting to the other side. She/he will be ambushed by Majini's meaning the other player must help out. Soon she/he will open the door. You must then head to the other door but you are confronted by the first Chainsaw Majini. There are explosive barrels to help you take him down including an electric item. When defeated, you must obtain the key to get to the other area. Train yard Chris and Sheva discover that Kirk is dead, then are ambushed by an army of motocycle Majini. One QTE will appear as Sheva must dodge their chain attack. Then one of them will get hold of Chris with their chain, dragging him across the floor. Sheva must shoot at the chain to prevent Chris from being dragged and stabbed into the fallen Chopper. Then the pair will try and ram into the pair but if successful, you will survive! Alpha Team will then help them out by killing the enemies. Gallery